Invisible
by alexis97
Summary: He leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me smile. He went to my ear and whispered with his soft breathe:"You know,being invisible is not always a bad thing. And in my eyes, you are the most precious person." Channy 3-shot. Please give it a try.
1. Invisible until now

**Hey people, I'm back with this brand new story. I know I have a very important exam but I rwally wanted to write this story. It's about this girl, Allison, who is ignored by everyone in her school, Condor High. She's in love with Chad, the most popular guy, blah blah blah. You have to find out the rest.**

**The story might be a three or four-shot.**

**Hope you like it because I worked hard for it.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invisible<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Invisible until now**_

_**(Sonny)**_

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." said a girl who bumped into me abruptly.

"It's okay, why would you see me anyway?" I said and she left. Hi, my name is Allison Munroe and I'm just a simple teenager who studies in an ordinary high school.

Yes, I know, I should live the time of my life but you know, in this high school there are 3 categories of people:

populars

sociable people

invisible people.

And as you might have guessed, I'm part of the 3rd category.

I'm not sociable. I don't feel good speaking with people and I have only a friend and she's kinda a nerd, not that I mind.

I don't know A LOT of people here…and they don't know me.

The good side is that the people who know me tell me I'm too nice and pretty to be like that and I believe them. But right then, the reality breaks my world and yep, I'm still that invisible, ignored by everyone girl who is in love with a popular guy.

Well, I can't say I'm in love… I barely know him personally. But I still like him. The worst part is that I don't even know why. He's usually selfish, conceited and vain.

His name is Chad Dylan Cooper. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I need to say, I always had a thing for blonde boys. And he's eyes are so beautiful…

I just love his eyes.

I just love him!

I'm just being stupid thinking like that of a boy that doesn't even know I exist.

"Hey, Allison, what's up?" asked Samantha, my best friend.

"Nothing, just bumping into the others because they don't see me… Owww!" I said and practically shouted "Ow" as a brunette boy bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He said and left as I rolled my eyes.

Samantha gave me an "I'm really sorry" look.

"I know you're suffering but try to focus on studying. You want a scholarship, right?" she asked and I looked down.

"Yeah, well, actually my mom wants me to get a scholarship so bad but… Ugh…" I groaned as I looked at my watch.

"Sorry, Sam, I need to give my biology essay to Mr. Johnson. Bye." I said turning around just to bump, again, into a person. I looked up and froze. It was Penelope, the captain of the cheerleaders, also Chad's girlfriend.**(A/N: Okay, at first I wanted the mean character to be Tawni but she's one of my favorite characters so here it is Penelope.)**

I hate her so much. She's rude to every girl in this school. She's mean, impolite, selfish, whatever you want to call her.

She thinks she's the Queen of Condor High (she really named herself like that). But she's not even that pretty, believe me, I saw better.

"I'm sorry, Penelope." I said with a low voice looking down. Yes, in this case I'm the one who apologizes.

"You should be person I've never seen in my whole life." She said and left making loud sounds whit her super high heels.

I don't even know why she wears high heels. She's tall enough.

Or she wants just to be as tall as Chad, and he IS tall.

I sighed.

"See? Even when I apologize they still say I'm invisible." I said and Samantha gave me the same look when that brunette boy bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, Allie, I don't know what to say. Anyway, I need to go to my history class so goodbye." She said and left as I muttered "what do you think is good in my life?"

So I walked to the Biology Lab to hand Mr. Johnson my essay.

When I reached the door I tried to knock but I was stopped by some yells.

"Mr. Cooper, I know you stole my phone so give it t o me before things will get worse." yelled my biology teacher. Then I heard Chad trying to tell him that he didn't do anything but the teacher didn't believe him. So I opened the door but the two of them ignored me… what surprise! (Notice my sarcasm).

"Mr. Cooper! You know what I hate more than the pranks? The liars! Give me the phone back!" he yelled and both I and Chad backed away.

"Mr. Johnson! For goodness sake, I didn't steal your phone." Said Chad desperate but the teacher ignored him.

"That's enough! You have 3 points less at the next test paper and detention!" he yelled. What an evil man! **(A/N: Wow, what a rude man I created.)**

I looked at Chad. He looked terrified and somehow I believed him. I could see that he didn't do anything in his eyes. I need to help him.

So I cleared my throat loud and hey turned their heads my way, finally noticing me.

"Uh, Mr. Johnson, I'm sorry to interrupt you from this…conversation, but I need to tell you that Chad didn't take your phone." I said and Chad looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"And how would you know, , were you with hi all that time?" asked my teacher and I nodded.

"Actually yes, yes I was, and I guarantee you that he didn't steal your phone." I said and Mr. Johnson sighed.

"Fine, you're lucky this time, Cooper, but I'm watching you." He said leaving me and Chad alone in the lab.

I looked at him. He was starring at me, grinning like an idiot. A cute idiot.

He started walking towards me and stopped only 2 feet away from me. A little close, don't you think, Mr. Cooper?

He smiled and reached for my forearm, touching it with his left hand. I looked down but he lifted up my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes.

I smiled, covering the fact that I was blushing hard.

"Thank you, my little good fairy." **(A/N:Sorry, I couldn't help but write this.) **he said and I smiled.

"You can say that too, but sadly I'm not a fairy. I'm Allison Munroe and I study in this school." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Really? I've never seen you before." He said and my smile dropped. Here it goes.

"Yeah, I'm used hearing that." I said and his smile dropped too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said gripping my arm. Well i never tought he can be that sweet.

"Relax, it's not an insult. It's the truth. I'm just invisible. You know, I'm that type of girl who is ignored by everyone and is in love with a popular guy that doesn't even know she exists." I said and widened my eyes as I realized what I've just said.

Chad was smirking. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"And who is this guy that you like?" he asked with one eyebrow raised and I started to panic

"No, Sonny, wait." He said and my mouth dropped.

"How did you call me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sonny. It's a nickname that really suits you." he said and I smiled wide. I would have never expected that from anyone.

"Thanks, it's very beautiful. I need to go." I said and started to leave.

"Sonny, wait." He said but I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was the 1st chapter and I love it very much. Hope you liked it as much as I do. If you want please enter my song contest.<strong>

**PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, as I told you I have a very important exam this monday so whish me good luck. And if you want me to have a big grade so I can update my stories and write more you have to review. :D. **

**Thank you so much.**

**Whish me luck and keep smiling,**

**Alexis.**


	2. Not So Invisible

**Okay, people, I need to tell you tat I've got a big grade at my exam. This Monday I'm gonna have an exam at math.**

**I think those teachers have got to be kidding me.**

**Anyway, because I had more reviews that I hoped I'm going to post the second chapter.**

**I'm gonna give you an important detail: in this chapter Channy happens. How? You have to read.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Not So Invisible For You<strong>_

_**(Sonny)**_

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Samantha as loud as she could as I told her about what happened yesterday, when I talked with Chad.

I quickly put my hand over Samantha's mouth to shut her up. All the eyes in the school were on us. Okay, maybe I don't like being invisible but I think this is too much attention for me.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I yelled to the students who were watching me and they immediately turned their attention to whatever they were doing.

"Shh, not so loud. Who knows who can hear us? Cause I really don't want to deal with Penelope.." I said and she nodded motioning me with her hand to take off mine.

"Tell me…" started Samantha really excited.

"How did he call you? You said he gave you a nickname." She said and I smiled at the memory.

"He called me Sonny." I said and Samantha squealed, causing me to squeal back, but not so loud.

"Aww, how sweet. Hey, wouldn't it be beautiful if you two would date?" she said clapping her hands. Me and Chad dating? What life…

"Samantha, please! These are just dreams, why would he even look at me?" I said pouting and she put her hand on her hip giving me a "You've got to be kidding me" look.

"Allison, why wouldn't he look at you? You're smart, kind and very cute… even cuter than Penelope and you know why? Because she's fake. I would give up anything to be you." She said and I smiled at her.

"No, Sam, you're perfect. No one is more beautiful than the other. Everybody is beautiful themselves."

"Thanks, Allison. You have no idea what these words mean to me." She said and hugged me. **(A/N: Aren't those best friends moments cute?)**

I was about to hug her back when I heard some yells from behind me.

I turned around and widened my eyes as I saw Chad and Penelope, with a group of people round them. What could have happened?

"I can't believe you did that to me." yelled Chad.

"But Chad, you know I love you. It was his fault." said Penelope with a fake innocent pout, pointing to Devon, Chad's friend. As she pointed to him, Devon looked suddenly surprised and put his hands in front of him, saying panicked: "What? I didn't do anything."

"No, you're lying. Ugh, I don't wanna see you again. We're so over." He said and Penelope gasped.

"You've just broke up with me? No one breaks up with me." She yelled and Chad looked at her angry.

"Everything has its start." He said and Penelope, fuming, slapped him…hard. I gasped. Oh, poor Chad.

Suddenly, Mr. Johnson appeared and started to yell like yesterday, but this time to Penelope.

" Miss, you know I don't accept any kind of violence in my school.(no, he isn't the principal but he likes to say it is his school) Go right to the principal's office and don't forget you have detention." he said and both the teacher and Penelope left.

Everybody was looking at Chad…he had his right cheek pink.

Suddenly he turned his attention to me and widened his eyes. So he remembers me.

He sighed and started to leave, not breaking eye contact with me until he was out of my view.

"What was that?" I asked Samantha and she shrugged and said:

"I don't know but go and talk to him… this is you're chance."

I wanted to say no but she gave me a glare that made me leave right next second.

When I got out of the school I noticed him sitting on a bench.

He was alone there so I decided to try my luck and sat next to him. He didn't look at me. I can tell he was hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked. As I said that he finally looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah… now that you are here I'm much better." He said and I blushed What was he trying to say?

"Why am I that special?" I joked but he took it seriously.

"Because you care. You see, I have lots of friends but from all of them you were the only one who came to see if I'm okay. And I only know you for a day." He said and I smiled.

"Well that's what…buddies are for." I said. First I wanted to say friends but obviously we barely know each other. I noticed him smiling and suddenly he put his hands on mine, which was on my knee, causing me to blush.

"Uhh, mind if I ask you what happened?" I asked and his smile dropped, letting out a sigh.

"It's not big deal. I've just saw my girlfriend…actually, my ex-girlfriend, kissing one of my friends. Now I can see what person she really is. Tell me, was she mean to all of you?" he asked and I took my hand from his. But instead of taking his hand as I expected he let it fall on my knee causing me to blush, for the third time, really hard.

"Well, I can't say she was… she wasn't really…*sigh*. Yes, she was mean." I said and he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. If I knew that, I wouldn't have dated her." He said and I nodded, looking at his hand on my knee. He noticed I felt a little uncomfortable so he took off his hand. As he did that, the cold air made contact with that spot of my skin and suddenly I missed the warmth of his hand. **(A/N:Wow, the first time I write something like this.)**

He sighed.

"I knew Penelope wasn't my type." He said.

"Then what's your type?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"I said that aloud?" he asked surprised and I nodded, ready to laugh.

"Yeah, it happens when I have something stressing on my mind." He said and I smiled sadly.

"You know, you don't need to suffer for someone who had hurt you and the others. She doesn't worth it. You deserve better." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah? Like who, Sonny?" he asked and I smiled at the nickname. Isn't it cute?

"Well, I have no idea. What's your type?" I asked and he smirked wider.

"Totally the opposite of Penelope. Especially the brunettes with big brown eyes." He said winking and I blushed…again. I really have a problem with blushing. Wait, was he saying that I'm his type?

"Really?" I asked and he looked straight in my eyes, taking my hand in his.

"I really like you, Sonny." He said and I widened my eyes. Oh My Gosh, the guy I've liked since I started the high school just told me he liked me.

He raised his right eyebrow like he was waiting for me to answer a question, Should I tell him I like him. Of course I should. I mean, I like him.

"I love you…"I said and covered my mouth with my hand immediately as I realized what I've just said. Do I really love him?

Chad smiled wide and gently took my hand from my mouth just to kiss me. Oh My Gosh… Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing me. The boy I love is kissing me. This must be a dream.

Too soon he pulled away and caressed my cheek with his free hand. I couldn't help but smile. That caused him too smile back and right next second we started to laugh.

"Want to be my girlfriend, Sonny?" he asked and I widened my eyes. My lucky star must be right on the sky..

"Are you sure? I'm not popular at all." I said and he shook his head.

"No your not… and that's what I like the most. And all I want now is to be with the girl I really like." He said and I smiled.

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said and we kissed one more time. Who says dreams don't come true?

* * *

><p><strong>KAY, THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER. hope you liked it.<strong>

**keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


End file.
